Video Evidence
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: The Patrangers get video of the Lupinrangers morphing


The Patrangers walked into The Jurer in a rush. Looking around for other customers before speaking, Keiichiro announced, "We've finally found you Lupinrangers."

The three bistro workers looked at each other and then at Noel who was sitting at one of the tables sipping a coffee.

"You think we are the Lupinrangers?" Kairi chuckled.

"We were suspicious of you before but now someone has sent us video footage of you morphing," Tsukasa explained.

"Let's see it then."

Sakuya pulled out a phone and showed them the footage.

"Anyone could fake a video like that," Touma argued.

"Well, I think we have enough proof to warrant a search at least," Keiichiro decided.

"Kairi?" Umika whispered.

"Let them search," Kairi waved as he went back to sitting at the bar.

Noel lifted his eyebrow up wondering what Lupin Red had in mind. An hour later the Patrangers were done digging through the whole building, finding no concrete evidence.

"I told you they couldn't have been the Lupinrangers," Sakuya whined.

"The evidence is right there in the video," Keiichiro stated, "Noel?"

"Hmm?" he set down his coffee. "I'm just here to enjoy my morning coffee, don't drag me into this."

"If it wasn't you, then who sent the video?" Tsukasa wondered.

"I'm taking you in for questioning," Keiichiro finished.

"We were about to get our lunch rush," Touma spoke.

"I'll go," Kairi smirked, "this will be fun."

Umika gave him a worried look before nodding, "If it's alright with you guys of course, Touma and I will stay here to run the restaurant?"

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on them," Sakuya smiled at Umika.

"Why don't we question him upstairs? Sakuya can stay down here but we don't need to be dragging him down to the station, do we?" Tsukasa wondered.

"Alright, then let's go," Keiichiro grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled him up the stairs.

Noel waved at the bistro workers and Sakuya before following the two reds and sangou up the stairs.

Kairi pulled out a chair for Tsukasa and then sat on his bed.

"We have video footage of you and your friends becoming the Lupinrangers," Keiichiro started, "What do you have to say about that?"

"Someone must have faked it."

"Why would they do that?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Maybe a gangler or the real Lupinrangers sent it to you to get you distracted while you interrogate us?" Kairi suggested.

"But why you three?"

Kairi shrugged, "Like you said, you suspected us before, it would seem like a smart option."

"Keiichiro, can you go check on Sakuya? I have a few questions for Kairi," Tsukasa wondered.

He looked a bit confused but nodded.

Once he was gone, Tsukasa admitted, "I looked further into you three. I know you and I have talked before a bit about our pasts, it's been you and your brother since your parents died. But, I contacted his employer, he's not been there in over a year. One of Umika's friends has been missing for a year. And the story was that Touma's fiancé left him, but she hasn't been seen in a year either. Care to explain?"

Kairi sighed and sat back in his chair. He looked at the ceiling and started laughing, "So what?"

"It would be a good excuse to why you would fight the ganglers, if they caused the death of those you care about."

"Or a gangler could have killed them and we just bonded together as friends?"

"Then why were those three deaths not reported like any of the other deaths caused by ganglers?"

Kairi started laughing again, "You're a smart detective, Tsukasa. Much brighter than Keii-chan."

"So you three are the Lupinrangers?"

"I never admitted such a thing," Kairi smirked at her.

"Do you have anything to add Noel?" She glanced over at the man who had been standing in the corner this whole time.

"No, I'm just here to watch. I might like some popcorn though; this is getting very entertaining."

"Oh, I'd love some popcorn too, please," Kairi smiled at him.

"You know, Noel, you aren't helping yourself if you let us catch the Lupinrangers," Tsukasa sighed.

He looked at her a bit confused, "Do you want me to stop you guys? Because I don't think Keiichiro would like me very much if I did that. I would hope though that both teams could gain an understanding and work together though. We all want to destroy the ganglers, right?"

"Ok, hypothetically of course, let's say I'm right and you three are the Lupinrangers and are fighting ganglers because of your family's deaths, but why go after the Lupin collection pieces?"

Noel spoke up, "It's said the Lupin collection can be very powerful once all of them are collected. Hypothetically of course, I would assume that the Lupinrangers would want to use this power to bring their missing friends and family back."

"The Lupin collection can do something like that?" Tsukasa questioned quickly. Noel just nodded in response. She looked at Kairi, "Maybe it's because I understand what it's like to lose your family, or maybe it's because the Lupinrangers do help us defeat the ganglers, but I'm letting you go. Keiichiro will have to deal with me before coming after you with accusations again."

"Thank you muchly, Tsukasa," Kairi smiled, "Though like I said, I'm not a Lupinranger."

"Yeah, and I'm not a Patranger," she rolled her eyes as she opened the door to let him out.

Kairi, Tsukasa, and Noel came down the stairs. Umika had wide eyes as Kairi walked back in.

"You let him go?" Keiichiro almost yelled.

"He's not going anywhere. We can always find him back here at The Jurer. But I don't think they are the Lupinrangers."

Kairi winked at his team, "I told you Keii-chan, do you really think I could be one of the bad guys?"

Keiichiro just shook his head as Tsukasa pulled him toward the door. Sakuya waved at Umika before following them.

"You were right, that was fun," Noel smirked.

"I didn't think she'd have that much on us," Kairi admitted.

"At least for now she seems to be siding with the Lupinrangers, so for now you guys are safe. At least from Ichigou," Noel decided, "Now I have to be going, adieu."

Kairi started following him and Umika growled, "Where are you going Kairi?"

"Oh, Noel and I were going to get some popcorn, weren't we?" Noel smirked and nodded before Kairi continued, "Plus I think I deserve a break by now. Adieu!"


End file.
